


in which adam is not dead apparently

by EmberlyMay



Series: in which adam lives and changes time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Mentions of Time Travel, Multi, This is my 'oh shit' fic, someone needs to tell me what they categorize this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberlyMay/pseuds/EmberlyMay
Summary: The five times Shiro almost found out the MFE were hiding the very much not dead Adam and the one time he did.orMFE Fighters + Veronica are doing their job but 'Shiro being Shiro' is making this really hard.





	1. i'm wide(not) awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to another fic which explains a lot of minor things but I'll quickly summarize with the fact that Adam time traveled to another dimension and is now back.

To review, Adam got teleported to a different time in a different universe instead of dying. He was able to get back thanks to the technology of the future created by the people he knew and didn’t know from the future. So now he is in this stupid medical bed in the Garrison’s medical center because future technology decided it’s not going to take him home safely.

 

Instead, it decided to land him 100ft above land where he should’ve died. Fun.

 

1.

 

It was painful for him to wake up. The last thing he remembered was the murmurs of voices after he landed(thank the Lord that he didn’t die because that would’ve made his whole adventure completely worthless) and then he blacked out in pain. Before opening his eyes, he listened to the voices around him, felt someone patching up his injuries, and the setting up of a camera.

 

The talking was just some simple banter, voices he also recognized from his time traveling adventure, just younger. The tone of one of the voices was still very much the same as his older counterpart. 

 

“You know, we could be helping set up the wedding. But noooo, we just have to get a stressful mini-mission to keep confidential information until after the honeymoon.” Yep, that was James Griffin. The man who has a love-hate relationship with his career in every reality apparently(he also really needs a vacation).

 

“James, can you shut up? You’ve been repeating that same thing for an hour now, complaining doesn’t do you anything.” That was definitely Nadia Rizavi. Adam noticed she was the one patching him up, stitching him up pretty painlessly. With the way his skin felt, it seemed that she had already cleaned off the blood.

 

“Hm.” He heard a deep voice in quiet agreement, definitely Ryan Kinkade. If Adam's senses were correct, Ryan was the one who had just finished up the camera equipment.

 

“We don't really have to worry about this wedding. There are already several volunteers so the chances this wedding will fail is only .05%.” The one talking in calculations was obviously Ina Leifdotters. 

 

There was one consistent theme within their conversations. A wedding. Adam doesn't quite know what time he's in, how long his loved ones have thought he was dead, but according to the youthfulness in the MFE's voices, it doesn't seem to be that long. Which made Adam wonder who was getting married, it is for sure nowhere near anyone he met in the future as they would be quite young at this time.

 

“But you can't let Shiro pick anything. He wanted the theme to be such a god awful color that even Keith disagreed with him, and he didn't even see the color.” 

 

“Oh, it can't be that bad!” 

 

“I have a picture, it's bad.”

 

So Shirk was somehow involved in the planning of this wedding. The opinion that Shiro was terrible at choosing colors was not an opinion but a very true fact. Who in the entire universe would let him plan a wedding?

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I didn't even know a color that bad existed.”

 

“Raise the percent failure to 1%-5%.”

 

“That is absolutely horrible, does this man know that this is his own wedding?”

 

The world stopped for a moment. That’s news, how far into the future of his own time did he get into? Why is his world so much more different than that of the others? Shiro was getting married, who was is to? Does he know Adam is here?

 

Well, it was quite unfortunate that Adam couldn’t say a thing due to the fact that he couldn’t move, speak, or anything of that matter because the number of questions he had was building up more than when he went to the future. Because at least one person explained to him a fraction of what was going on, thank you Jonah Griffin.

 

“I’m just grateful my brother is coming down from the farm to help out. I love supporting him on what he’s doing but sometimes I feel like it’s a huge downgrade of his dream when he was younger.” Veronica’s tone in how she spoke as if she was crushed about whatever had happened, making Adam wonder what had happened to Lance and why he was working on a farm.

 

“Yeah, he would’ve made a great pilot trainer.” It was a surprise to Adam that James Griffin of all people would compliment other people’s talents.

 

“Lance would die of laughter if he heard you say that.”

 

“That’s why I’m saying it without him knowing, I’m not letting his ego grow back to how bad it was in the Garrison days. But I will admit he was, and still would be if he agreed to fly again, a star pilot. All the pilots of Voltron are, even if it’s not the path they all went to.”

 

“None of them went into the path of official piloting, which was a huge surprise to everyone. Even bigger surprise that Shiro never picked back his job in pilot training and decided to teach general education.” 

 

Everything was a huge surprise. None of those amazing pilots became who they were in the dimension Adam went through. The direction was incredibly different, although it reminded him that he was 20 years into the future and this only a year, things can change.

 

A knock at the door startled the group of young pilots. James looked through the peeping hole and saw the one person they didn’t need to see.

 

“Heard you guys talking about me, what kind of gossip are you spreading this time?” It was a voice everyone in that room was familiar with.

 

Fucking Takashi Shirogane.

“Oh, nothing bad, just some stuff from the past. You need anything?” 

 

“Yeah, actually. Can I come in?” Everyone froze.

 

“Uh no, I'll just come out of the room. Some confidential stuff is in there.”

 

“Really? I don't think I've heard about this case.”

 

Damn Shirk and his higher standing.

 

“Oh, it's a case for just a few of us.”

 

“I see. Well, I need to talk about how to tie a tie.” 

 

You would think that a man at this age would be able to tie his own tie, but Shiro is still Shiro.  James painfully sighed and carefully opened the door, enough to not show who was in the room and Shiro wasn’t able to see the patient.

 

It had taken a short amount of time and many sassy claps for Shiro to learn how the fuck to tie a tie and leave. James came in even more tired than before.

 

“This man acts like his age.”

 

“What do you mean? He’s like 30”

 

“No, he’s 7 and a half.”

 

And that was the first time Adam was almost caught being, well, not dead.

  
  
  
  



	2. everything moves so fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has almost been a month since I last updated and since then school has been a stress magnet. Thankfully, spring break came around and so did my inspiration to keep going with this story.

The day after Shiro almost found out about Adam the first time, Adam finally gained full consciousness. It was strange at first, it felt like it had been so long since he had seen the bright light peeking from the window, even when he traveled the light was not as lively as it was now.

 

It was quite unpleasant that the first thing he saw was a DSLR camera two feet away from his face.

 

“Oh shit, you’re awake!” Everyone in the turned to Adam in shocking.

 

“Holy shit.” They all carefully walked towards his bed.

 

“Hey Adam, you remember who we are?” 

 

“Yes, and I remember every F I've given to all of you.” They all relaxed.

 

“Yeah, that's Adam for sure.” Nadia pretended to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

 

“Thank goodness you aren't dead, that fall you took would be killed you instantly. It's a miracle that you are alive and have your memory.” In a wrote something down on a notepad.

 

They had all started talking, small conversations to keep the elephant in the room ignored. Adam didn't tell much about his journey, but the MFE Fighters sure did. They shared everything that happened after his “death”, the giant war with the Galra, the massive damage Earth had been in, their adventures in space, and the final battle.

 

It was surprising how detailed they were able to tell the story of the final battle considering how none of them claimed to see it all happen. Most of the eyewitness testimony was from the paladins of Voltron. They told him stories of what happened after the war, with a surprising factor that made him realize once most that his home was very different from the world he was once in, in his own adventure.

 

Princess Allura sacrificed herself in the final battle. 

 

Lance was a farmer.

 

Keith was volunteering in universal disaster relief.

 

Hunk was a universally famous chef.

 

They only occurrence that was the same was that Pidge worked for the Garrison just like her family.

 

It was strange to live in the world as he hadn't seen it. He saw a future that he realized will never come true. 

 

“Despite everyone wanted to ignore this fact because it's so close to you, Shiro is getting married.” Veronica came from the door, seemingly eavesdropping on the conversation at hand. There were a couple of whines on how no one should have told him that information.

 

“Ronnie, way to be smooth.” Veronica rolled her eyes at James.

 

“Someone had to tell him sometime.” Adam sat quietly trying to assess his situation. He thought that Keith from the other side was just joking when he said that his world was different, he didn't think it was thus different.

 

“Um, Earth to Adam?” He snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” The all didn't seem to believe that.

 

“Do you know what happened to you, ya'know, after we thought you died?” Adam looked at all these young adults.

 

“It's been the craziest week of my life-”

 

“WEEK?!” They all said in unison. He looked offended at they interrupting him.

 

“Yes, a week. I know it's only been a year but for me, my death was only a week ago. It just keeps getting crazier from there…”

 

They all listened to his tale of how he met the future generation, their future selves, how he saw the world so different from theirs. He didn't tell them about the gossip between everyone, not quite the time for that. They were amazed at how he had gotten there(When Adam explained that it was Keith how had accidentally transported him, James had given a “Yeah, that seems about right.”). They were astonished to find out that none of the events of their world happened in that one, that their only shared truth was the background.

 

“If we hadn't gone on such a crazy trip last year, I would not have believed in anything you just said. This is insane.”  

 

“Man, our reality seems kinda boring compared to that. None of us are even thinking about kids.” The room went quiet, losing the words to say how surprised they all were.

 

“So, do you know what you're gonna do? After you're officially released?” Adam hadn't really thought of that. In his mind, he also felt like that at the end of the day he would go back to teaching English, Geography, or Intermediate Piloting but in the state he was in it seemed as if it would be more difficult.

 

“Maybe going back to teaching? I don't know, as enjoyable as it was to fail all of you guys, I'm just not sure if that's where they'll let me.” A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

 

“James? Nadia? Ina? Ryan? Veronica? Any of y'all in here?” It was Shiro. Asking for all of them. The panic ensued.

 

“ _ Nadia put the mask on him, James make sure Shiro does open the ducking door, Ina calculate what Shiro is going to ask this time, Ryan turn off the damn camera. _ ” Veronica whispered orders and they all followed. Nadia had covered Adam's mouth and nose with a mask and shuffled his hair even more than it already was. Veronica and James opened the door slightly, just enough that all Shiro could see were their heads peeking out.

 

“Yeah, Shiro. We're all in here. Need anything that doesn't require us coming out of this room.”

 

“Do you guys not want to see me that much? For a guy who's getting married in 2 days, that is rude.” Everyone, including Adam, rolled their eyes at Shiro's dramatic stress. Shiro being a drama queen in stressful times.

 

“Can I come in? I need to ask a serious question.”

 

“No!-I mean, sorry. I know we already said this but it’s confidential information by Iverson's orders. We're really trying not to get fired.” Shiro looked at them suspiciously.

 

“Well, as your superior, as well as the fact that Admiral Iverson hasn't said a word about this, I should be let in.” One last excuse should do the trick, but none came into the minds of James or Veronica. Thankfully, Ina was there to save the day.

 

“Iverson didn't want to stress you any more than you already are. We have taken this up, so we may still assist you while also keeping you from the stress of work.” That was a good one, which means Ina was a getting free lunch from Veronica next week.

 

“Well then, I just need someone to read over my vows. I just don't want to say the wrong thing, I want everything to go as smoothly as possible.” Ryan took up the chance to check over the vows, being the creative one of the bunch, and gave Shiro a couple of figurative languages to make his vows more interesting.

 

“Thank you so much, have a good day, fighters.” He left and the young fighters relaxed. Adam was still in a state of shock of speed in which everything was going.

 

“In all my years of knowing him, I have never seen that man agree to use a metaphor with socks.” Ryan shrugged.

 

“Maybe this is why he teaches math, language arts is definitely not his forte.”

 

And that was the second time Shiro almost ruined a life-changing surprise.


	3. cheesy puff identity crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted chips, that's all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO sorry for this being so late and short. Procrastination is an addicting drug. I really want to get this finished with soon so I can move on to other projects so I hope I can get all my thought out well.

The third time Shiro almost found out about our little secret was entirely Adam's fault. All he wanted was a bag of chips from the vending machine at the end of the hallway. The MFEs had left to a meeting that would take about an hour and Adam didn't plan on sitting in bed all day with no food.

 

He first struggled with getting on the wheelchair, because what injured person gets on a wheelchair on their own? Then he had to locate the mask Nadia had on him the day before, which was probably more difficult than getting on a wheelchair because it was on the level of the shelf he couldn't reach. So it took a little while but he was able to do it.

 

Operation: get the damn bag of chips commenced.

 

He put the mask on, he realized how long his hair had gotten, and had one thing in mind. 

 

Potato chips.

 

Looking both ways before he left, making sure no one would catch him in something he wasn't allowed to do, he set his eyes on the blue machine on his right. It looked just how it did before, maybe a couple of new snacks. On his way to the vending machine, he looked at all the patients with open curtains. 

 

Alien children coloring in coloring books with their parents right beside him and human teen entertaining them with stories, young doctors finding what affected strange diseases, it was what made the medical block of the Garrison so interesting. There was always something interesting happening every day, even if it was two students getting tended to after a fight.

 

He finally reached the vending machine where he realized he forgot to bring money.

 

What the fuck? Who forgets to bring money to  _ buy  _ food? Apparently Adam.

 

He sighed to himself and began the wheel to shame. Then a voice popped from behind him.

 

“You coming to buy something?” Adam was so depressed that he didn't look up or try to recognize the voice.

 

“I would’ve till I remembered I’m in a hospital with no cash.” His voice sounded raspy which was just what he needed when he had to hide his alive status. He looked up at the man behind him, sudden fear had shaken him.

 

Shit, it was the one person he wasn’t supposed to see.

 

Takashi Shirogane.

 

His mind said abort mission, but there was no way out now.

 

“Well, sir, I know it can be difficult with the money situation in the medical quadrants, so would you mind if I paid?” God damn you Shiro for being  _ so nice _ . 

 

“Why thank you, sir.” He showed Shiro the snack he wanted and Shiro paid. As Adam said his thank yous, Shiro decided to open his polite mouth.

 

“By the way sir, I didn’t catch your name.” Adam had to fight the urge to say that he didn’t throw it, but it could blow his cover.

 

“I am not allowed to say, I don’t even know sometimes.” 

 

Yeah, that’s right. Give the guy who isn’t supposed to know your identity, who is already pretty stressed because he’s getting married  **_tomorrow_ ** , more stress. In the process, why not give yourself a mini identity crisis? Good job Adam.

 

“Well, I’ll see you some time, person with no name.”

 

Regret sank in.

 

But the cheesy puffs made him forget it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do corn nuts but I thought it was just too much.


	4. #storytime!

“So, while we were gone, and it wouldn’t have been a long time, you started craving chips and went down the hall to the vending machine. There, you bumped into your ex-fiance-”

 

“Granted, I took the mask and I look very different from the last time he’s seen my face. I also partially changed my voice.” Veronica glared at him for interrupting her, “I didn’t finish.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You ran into Shiro, who is the last person on Earth to even know that you’re, I don’t know, still alive after being proclaimed dead for a couple of years. His discovery of you could also jeopardize 6 careers here.” Adam rolled his eyes and finished his bag of chips.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that I just get hungry sometimes. I know that it was a close call, but look on the bright side! I didn’t get exposed ad you all are not losing your jobs, so everything is fine.”

 

The MFEs calmed down, there was a moment of silence in the room. It was time to think, what happens next.

 

“So, what now? I’m in decent condition, I still need some time to get used to walking but I can work on that, most of my injuries have been healed and cleaned, and I am in no trouble of any other problems. I’m in good health, so what is going to happen to me next?” The young adults looked at each other for an answer, each shrugging. This was Adam’s first realization of his bad timing that day, “So you don’t have a plan.”

 

“Well, you came at a pretty busy time at the Garrison, we’ve only really planned up to here. So I guess you just hang out in the medical quarters. Everyone is stressed with the wedding, making sure that everyone from different planets and space organizations has a place to stay for the week, so no one really had time to think of your situation.”

 

“Adam, I’m sure we’ll figure out something to do next, but right now is not the best time for that.” He looked down at his lap, a plate of hospital food was placed there by Nadia a while ago.

 

Just eat and move on.

 

Just eat, and move on.

 

* * *

  
  


Curtis had a dilemma, he didn’t know which tie to choose. There was the basic black tie, but who wants to be basic, there was a red tie but it kinda made him look like a clown. Then there was the rainbow tie, that should make a statement.

 

He remembered the tie, the memories that came with it, the person who gave it to him. It was funny to think back on those times, the moments that his brother figure had. 

 

Curtis knew Shiro's past on relationships, going downhill for him following his dreams. He didn't want it to be like that, he had seen how it affected both people in that relationship.

 

He knew how Adam looked the day after in class. His English teacher looked beyond exhausted and didn't have a coffee with him until 3rd period. It was a strange observation, after that week, Adam started acting out more, suggesting ideas for clubs(his attempt to establish a GSA), and being more dedicated to his work.

 

Maybe he shouldn't wear the rainbow tie.

 

It brought back too much.

 

* * *

  
  


“Damn, the hospital food is so much better than it was when I was here a couple years ago!” Adam, finally, took a bit out of his food which he had presumed it had gotten cold but it was still warm.

 

“Yeah, one of the ex-paladins became a universally famous chef and trained the kitchen staff to make food better Gordon Ramsay style.”There was obviously more to the dish that met the eyes. It was a new flavor Adam had never tasted before, and it looked nothing like any food he had seen on Earth. Considering the amount of nice food he had seen every Garrison banquet. 

 

_ ‘Huh, that's weird. I don't remember anybody mentioning that from the other timeline.’  _ It was another different he had to note, this time was very different from the last.

 

“So, Adam, do you mind telling us all you know from where you traveled?” Ryan didn't know it yet, but Adam already knew he had a recorder behind his back.

 

“If you're trying to get information out of me to stop all the crisis in the future, it's not going to be useful. I travel to both a different time and a different reality, from what I observed, this reality is very different from that.” 

 

“Well, can you just tell what you did experience? Just for storytelling standpoints.” Ryan was alone of duty today, the others were off to prepare the rehearsal dinner which Ryan decided was not as worth his precious camera time as the reception. The paladins were already there so they could record on their own phones for blackmail material.

 

“Storytelling, huh?” Ryan nodded. Always loved a good story.

 

“Well, let's start at the beginning. I thought I was dying... “

 

Adam began to tell the story of how he was blasted to this new universe, met the 3rd generation of Voltron paladins-

 

“Hold up, so you're saying James gets laid! Never thought I'd see the day!” Adam rolled his eyes and paused for a moment.

 

“Oh, sorry for interrupting. You can continue.”

 

“What I was saying, was that these teens were all connected to the old generation. Son of James Griffin, Jonah Griffin the Black Paladin, Adarien Kogane the red paladin, whose heritage I'll get to in a little-” Ryan had a moment in his head he almost said out loud before realizing he would be interrupting the story  _ ‘Holy shit, Keith gets laid too!’  _

 

“- Rowan Garrett, daughter of Hunk Garrett, Jess Holt, daughter of Matt Holt, and another girl named Mira Kyle, who had come from the Latin America Garrison base.”

 

He told Ryan how the paladins found and saved him. How Keith became kinda evil, the conditions of the former paladins. One detail struck out to Ryan.

 

“Wait, Princess Allura is alive in that time?” Adam’s right eyebrow rose.

 

“Yeah? How is she in this universe?” Ryan fiddle with his fingers for a quick moment.

 

“Well, she sacrificed herself about a year ago, during the war.” It was a significant change that reminded Adam, once again, things are much different in this world. Everyone was different, careers, relationship status, and general happiness.

 

Adam just so happened to notice that he got thrown into the universe and time where everything is super angsty.

 

“Well, then, the self that I met was very kind. She even offered me a flower.” Ryen nodded and had a calm but happy expression on his face.

 

“She was, I didn’t really get to know her that well before her sacrifice, but I do remember how she treated many people with kindness.” 

 

They moved on to the end of Adam’s journey.

 

“Oh my god, why is it in every universe James has a love-hate relationship with his job?”

 

“It might be the constant, although it seems that in some cases that might not be true. I’ve taken a peek at a kinder side in that time, he’ll come around to liking his job.”

 

“No, James. I’ll just sneak in the room for a bit and get the box. It’s kind of you to offer but I need to do some finishing touches for my own reception.” A sudden voice all too familiar interrupted their conversation.

 

_ “Shit, Shito’s coming! We gotta hide you!”  _ Ryan whispered. Adam got the mask that was right next to him to cover his face. Ryan covered the clipboard that had Adam’s name on it and rustled up Adam’s hair. Adam turned the wristband that also had his name to where Shiro couldn’t possibly see it.

 

“James, I’m already here so can you just- Oh, hello there.” Shiro had opened the door just Ryan sat in his seat speedily.

 

“Well, sorry to interrupt you and the patient, but I’m just here to grab a box James said he left in here. Didn’t want him to go through all the trouble when I’m already pretty close to the medical quarters.” Shiro chuckled as he looked at Adam.

 

“Hey, I remember you. I bought you that bag of chips down at the vending hall. You look a lot better since yesterday.” Adam perked up in nervousness. If he said one thing tomorrow would be ruined, and oh boy did he not want his life to be any more complicated.

 

“Oh, yeah-” He deepened his voice like he did the other day”-it’s good to see you.” Ryan was fighting back the urge to laugh, but he was Ryan so you couldn’t really tell with his super straight face.

 

“Uh, Shiro the box you’re probably looking for is right in the corner.” Shiro located and lifted up the medium sized box.

 

“Thanks, now I’ve got to get going. Keith has been urging me to go to bed early so he wouldn’t have to be the best man that is holding three energy drinks for me. Funny, considering his sleep schedule is absolute shit.” Shiro chuckled on his way out.

 

“Have a good evening, Officer Kinkade and Mr. No-Name!” The second he was out the hallway, Ryan slowly closed the door and the two sighed.

 

“Pretending to not know someone and not have a shaky voice is SO HARD!” Adam pulled off the mask.

 

“I am so going to make fun of you for that voice, like the what the hell is it anyway?”

 

“Shut up! It's the best you’re going to get”


End file.
